Do Dreams Come Ture
by Sparky818
Summary: Abeke is a princes, who she has to marry.Her parents think he wonderful. The prince has other ideas like wanting to take over the castle, and falls in love with Abeke. Can Abeke and her friends save the castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. thanks to mistystar123 idea I have come up with this story. And thanks to my beta reader for helping me. plz let me know what you think. **

In a small village, there was a castle. And in the castle lived a queen and a king. They had one daughter, the only princess Abeke Leopard. They kept peace in their village for many years. It soon came time for Abeke to take the throne as she was the heir. But she, as her coronation drew closer, she realized she wanted something a little different for her fairy tale ending.

Abeke sat outside in the garden, which surrounded by a stone wall and plenty of guards. The wind was gentle, followed by the sun warm rays as they shown down on her. She wondered where her best friends were and what did they wanted to show her.

Connor and Rollan both ran out of the door moments later and into the garden looking from her, smiles on their faces. They were dressed in knight robes, which had a symbol of a leopard head inside a circle. Connor had blonde hair and blue eyes while Rollan had dark hair.

"So glad to get out of there," Rollan said, looking at the sky as he laid down beside Abeke.

"Hello, Princess," Connor said with a bow. Abeke blushed and then he joined Rollan laying down on the grass.

"So what new, guys?" she asked the two boys as she leaned back on the grass in between her two friends.

Connor and Rollan were both knights in training. They had a lot of free time because their trainer had broke his arm earlier in the week. So instead of having three hours of lesson a day, they only had one. The rest of the day they hang out with Abeke while still making time to practice all their moves in their downtime. Abeke always like it when they talked about the world outside the wall of the castle that kept her protected. They are the ones who truly understood her, other then Marry, her trusted maid. Abeke was forbidden to go outside of the castle without a troop of guards. She realized early on, that that was no way to experience life outside the walls and soon gave up trying to leave.

"Being a princess is hard work. And soon I'll have to marry a prince," she groaned. Connor and Rollan both looked at her but they all sighed together.

"Let's not worry about that," Rollan declared, keeping a smile on his face. "We are still young," he chirped with a little laugh.

Connor and Abeke caught each other eye and nodded before cheering loudly in feigned enthusiasm.

Meanwhile way above the garden, from the balcony high above, someone was watching the three friends. "Marry," the queen called. She waited a few moments before Marry responded.

"Yes, my Queen," she answered as she came into the chamber. She tried to calm her breathing as she bowed to the queen.

"I want to see my daughter," She ordered in a harsh tone, looking back out towards the garden. The maid bowed her head and quickly scurried out room.

Back at the garden, the trio of friends was wasting time looking up at the slow moving cloud hanging in the otherwise clear sky.

"Look at the clouds," Abeke murmured softly, pointing up to the white puffs. "It looks like a bunny," she giggled, gesturing to cloud in the sky.

"And that one over there a wolf," Connor said as he pointed to different cloud.

"That one over there looks like a hawk," Rollan added.

"Does that mean you're a bird brain?" Abeke asking in a sarcastic tone. Connor burst out laughing at what she said. Rollan glared at his best friend.

Rollan rolled his eyes, "I am surprised, princess, you are catching sarcasm fast." He looked back to her, taking his eyes off the clouds. ''What happen to the kind princess we met?'' he asked with a grin.

"Oh, don't worry there's plenty more of sarcasm to share," she quipped, shifting into a new position on the ground.

Rollan sighed and looked back to the sky. "You win," he muttered.

Connor looked over to Rollan. "She always wins." He smiled brightly at her which caused her to blush.

She had had a crush on Connor since when she first meet him when he started his training at the caste. Rollan and Marry knew that both sides like each other, but despite this, both sides couldn't figure out if the other one liked them. Everyone thought that they would make a cute couple. Her thoughts about Connor were chased away when someone began calling her name.

Marry ran up to them, panting from rushing down to the gardens. "Princess Abeke, your mother wants to speak to you." Abeke quickly got up and the boys followed in suit. Marry leaned on Rollan since she was tired from running so much.

Rollan looked at her. "What do I look like a resting post?" he joked. Marry smiled, nodding as she controlled her breathing.

''Yes,'' Marry said in a serious tone. She looked over to Abeke and Connor before smiling at them to let them know she was kidding. "Don't we all agree?"

''YES," Connor and Abeke chimed together with a chuckle. Rollan groaned before laughing alongside the others.

Abeke quickly said goodbye to the boys as she followed Marry back to her mother's chamber. The boys walked off towards their rooms, not before stopping at the Knight's Room first. Abeke made her way to her mother after Marry. Neither Marry nor Abeke said a word as they walked towards the queen. They knew what she planning and neither wanted it to happen.

**Can you guys help me, can you make a girl charter plz, she will be the main charter. Fill out this form and send it to me pm **

**Name: **

**Eye color/hair color/height**

**Role (What role dose she play in the castle staff)**

**Crushes: **

**~Friendlylittlespark8**


	2. Author Note :)

In Case you are wondering...

Young villager kids are brought to the castle for a very good reason. They are going to be trained as knights, servants, cleaners, cooks, guards. Only boys are able to become knights.

Meilin will show up in the next chapter.(thanks to someone who offered their idea) Marry is just a young women who been with Abeke since birth.

So ill have the update soon…(either Monday or Friday) plz enjoy!

If you have any ideas, fill free to pm.

~Spark


	3. Chapter 2

**I had a REALLY good day at school today! so i am posting this chapter earlier. Hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Thanks to: Mistystar123,i'madivergentshadowhunter, MoonWovles7, Ect. **

**Plz go to my page and fill out the Poll!**

**The first most voted will be chapter 4. Second best voted chapter 5 and ect **

**~Friendlylittlespark8 (Sparky)**

* * *

Abeke followed Marry to her mother's chamber. Many would praise Abeke's beauty, claiming she looked like a goddess. She was kind to the villagers, but she had to be strict about what she did, breaking the castle rules, no matter how small, could get her in trouble, eventually leading back to her mother. Abeke and Marry walked to the southern end of the castle. They passed by many guards, on duty, who only job was to stand there with armed spears and ready to attack any threat that could harm the royal family.

Abeke entered the room after Marry announced to her mother she that she had arrived from the garden. The queen, didn't look at her daughter when she came in, and instead was looking out the window, towards the garden. A few minutes past before she spoke.

"Abeke dear," she began, "how was your day?" She turned around to face Abeke.

"It was fine," Abeke replied, approaching her mother to hug her. "I heard you wanted me, Mother?" Abeke took in a sharp breath when she noticed her mother's expression change slightly, not yet giving away the reason why she had summoned Abeke.

"Can I not see my girl?" The queen asked, glancing about the room, before gesturing to her daughter to talk a seat on the couch.

Abeke sighed before sitting down on the couch. She looked to her mother who sat on the couch opposite to her. The two looked at each other for a few moments, before her mother finally broke the silence.

"Your father and I have finally found a suitable prince for you to marry," she explained, a smile wide across her face. Abeke wasn't sure if she should pretending to be smiling as well. "You are coming of age to marry and marry you shall." She looked at Abeke, her eyes taking in her beautiful daughter all ground up.

"Mother, I am still too young… and I have never met him," Abeke argued, shaking her head. Her mother held up her hand, silencing her daughter.

"You are the right age," the queen said with finality. "I already have invited him to stay with us.'' She looked back out the window, not wishing to see her daughter's face fall.

Abeke stared at her, her throat closing. She wanted to tell her what a terrible idea it was, but she swallowed her personal thoughts. She was a princess and this was her duty. "For how long?" she was able to ask, taking a deep breathe and pushing down her own emotions.

Her mother ignored her daugther's disappointment. Instead she smiled, leaning over and grasped Abeke's hands tightly. "He will sweep you off your feet and you'll be a perfect couple. After all mother knows best," she explained, giggling a little bit about how perfect this will all be.

"Mother, how long he is going be to here?" Abeke questioned her mother again, giving her a look that said she wanted an answer.

"Four weeks," her mother answered. "I want you to go and get prepared. Put your best dress on right now." Abeke nodded, glancing out the window. Outside Rollan and Connor practice fighting with their swords, training just a little harder. Connor eventually bested Rollan, taking him to the ground after he tripped him.

Abeke smiled at her two best friends working together to make their dreams come true. "I'll go right now," Abeke said, walking towards the door.

"Don't mess this up, Abeke. You need a prince," her mother added harshly as Abeke walked quickly out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Rollan looked and saw Conor walking behind him. He looked attacked him with a sword. Conor watched from the corner of his eyes and then grabbed Rollan's sword and raced out of the castle. Conor thought and kept running knowing his friend will be right behind him.

''So you wanna play that game.'' Rollan snapped still running after him,

''Catch me if you can.'' Conor shouted and ran out towards the garden.

Meanwhile…..

There was a young new knight who looked around. He had not seen the castle so close before, and to him it felt even bigger. Sir Sliver walked out and then bowed his head.

''You must be Max.'' He said, talking out his hands.

He paused and then looked at him ''I am, sir.'' Max said, trying to act normal.

''Welcome to the force. You will test out your skills and then we show your room.'' He said and then walked towards the castle. ''And some rules.'' He added. Soon there was some running and voice coming from the castle door. They stopped when he herd some loud sounds coming from the garden. A boy ran out castle and then stopped when he saw Sliver and bowed.

''Conor, what are you doing?'' He asked and then saw Rollan's sword. ''I don't even want to ask.'' He said but then let out a pause.

Rollan raced out and then stop when he saw Sliver and then bowed ''Sir.'' he said and kept his head in a bow.

Sliver looked at him "Nice work, Conor.'' He said and then looked at Rollan, "I think you can do a little better trying to get your sword back.'' He said.

Rollan paused and then looked at the new boy, who was quite. His eyes sparkled strangely, something was strange about this boy... Was he falling in love with a boy? He shook his head, then sighed, ''I must be tired.'' He mumbled.

Sliver smiled at him and then nodded, ''Boys, this is Max. He will be a new knight.'' He said and then looked to Max, ''This is Conor and our knight clown, Rollan.'' He said trying to hide his laughter.

Rollan shot a look at him, as Max giggled. He did not seem to be giggling like a boy. He shook his head and then bowed. Conor looked at him, ''Welcome.'' He said with a bright smile.

Max looked at them. They did not know the real me, She thought, and Sliver and Conor seem so nice. Rollan is kind of cute to... but remember, you're here to train. I came here to be someone different and to show me some moves. No one can know my greatest secret.

Sliver thought for a moment ''Why don't we test Max skills here?'' he said and then snapped his head in front of Conor, who threw him the sword. Sliver smirked and then looked at Rollan, ''Okay Rollan, you against Max.'' he smiled.

Max looked at him and his mouth came down. "Great now I have to go against a cute boy.'' He muttered to himself and then looked around. Sliver and Conor already step out of the circle. Rollan looked at me with a grin. I was not going to let a boy beat me. Sliver threw me a sword.

''Clean fight boys.'' Sliver snarled ''Ready, set, go.'' he said and backed away.

Later that night, Abeke rushed around the castle looking for her two best friends. She found them in the room. Conor pulled bandages around his head. Abeke walked, Conor looked around and then bowed his head to her, causing Rollan to feel more pain.

''Conor, remember who is hurt here.'' He snapped and then looked at Abeke,

Abeke rolled her eyes at him and then looked, ''So what happened to you?'' She asked sitting down in a chair.

''I was fighting, and these are my battle marks.'' He replied,

''Meaning he got his butt kicked by new kid!'' Conor laughed hard,  
''I let him beat me.'' Rollan crossed his arms.

Abeke could not help but laugh, she has known the two longer and could not help but smile at them. ''Sure you did.'' She finally replied.

Rollan shook his head, ''Something is strange about the new kid.'' He said,

Conor rolled his eyes, ''There nothing wrong with him.'' He snapped.

Abeke looked at them, ''What do you mean by that?'' She asked him.

Rollan looked at them ''The kid is not laughing like a boy.'' He snapped,

Conor and Abeke both looked at him.

''So he's different. I think that's a good thing.'' Abeke said,

Conor looked at her, ''Or maybe Rollan has a crush on him.'' He said, grinning.

Rollan eyes went huge, ''If I where not hurt, I would kill you.'' He said and then looked back at him, ''And I am not gay!'' He snapped.

Abeke nodded, ''We know, we were just messing with you.'' She smirked,

Connor looked at them, ''Who says.'' He smirked,

Sliver walked into the room and found the three talking. He cleared his throat and the three of them turned around. Conor and Rollan bowed.

''Captain Sliver.'' Abeke said calmly,

''Yes, Princess Abeke.'' He said and then looked at the boys. ''I have come to check on these two. How are you holding up?'' He asked Rollan.

Rollan looked up, ''I'll be back tomorrow.'' He grinned,

Sliver looked at him and nodded, ''Good. Because you, me, Max, and Conor are escorting the princess to meet the prince.'' He said, looking at him. ''Your moms orders.'' He finished, looking at her.  
Abeke sighed and then nodded, ''Yes, captain.'' She said to him very sweetly.

The door opened and Max came in, shocked by all of them. He bowed his head quickly and then headed towards the door.

Sliver looked at him, ''There is no need to be scared, Max. This is our princess.'' He said, crossing his arms.

Max looked at them, who seem to be grin and happy to see me. But what if she can tell I am girl, she thought, then I'll be kicked off the team, she thought. I walked over to them shake her hand.

''Princess, sorry, I am little shy.'' I said

''There is no need to be.'' Abeke said, looking into my eyes. She gasped and then turned away. Everyone was in shock and then Max backed away too.

''Princess,'' Sliver raced over to her, ''Is something wrong?''

Abeke looked at them and shook her head, ''Silly me, just forgot about something.'' She said, lying to her to best friends and captain. She walked over to the door and then looked at Max.

''Max, I think I need someone to help me to my room.'' She said normal.

Rollan looked at him, ''Hey Max, maybe we can have a rematch.'' Rollan asked fast. ''Because I am not going to let it go.'' He said, standing tall.

Connor looked at him, ''Better do it.'' He said,

Sliver looked at them, ''Come on you two, turn in for the night.'' He said, pushing the boys into the knight's chambers. He looked at Max ''Come to me when your done and I'll find you a room.'' He said and then walked with the boys to the chambers.

Abeke and Max walked down the hallway. She looked at him and she knew that he was lying to everyone. They got to her room and she shut the door.

Max stood awkwardly inside her room as the princess turned around faced him.

Max looked at her, ''Um, if you excuse me I have to…'' He said, trying to move away from her and outside the room.

Abeke held up a hand and then looked around, ''You have to be careful.'' She finally said, not taking her eye off of Max.

Max paused looking at her, thinking "Does she really know? Will she tell?" He muttered and then looked at her, ''Princess, I don't know what your talking about.'' he said picking his head up and looking at her.

Abeke shook her head, ''You do know. I just want you to be safe and keep it secret.'' She said and then grabbed his hand.

Max looked at her, ''Princess, I….'' He paused and then looked at her.

Abeke looked at him, ''Please tell me your real name.'' She looked at him,

''But princess, my name is Max.'' He gulped,

Abeke looked at him and placed her hands on her hips, ''Your name.'' She said in a more harsh tone.

Max sighed, ''Fine. My name is….'' He said,

* * *

Whoa Cliffhanger... So hope you guys like plz review and stuff.


	4. Chapter 3

Alright guys, here another chapter, sorry for the wait.

Thanks again to mistystar123 and all the other reviews. plus my beta reader (you know who you are)

* * *

Abeke tossed and turned that night. She gazed up at the bright moon, whose rays shone down on her. She got up and then pulled her legs to the side of the bed and then looked around at the dark room. She tried everything but could not seem to fall asleep. She thought about Conor- which made her forget about sleep.

There was a small candlelight coming up the stairs. Abeke paused and then paniced. She could not be caught by her mother or Marry! She twirled back into bed and pulled the covers in and then closed her eyes. A young blond hair girl slowly open the door and then closed it behind them. Kayla she was one of the servant girls who seem to know the gossip. Kayla moved the light towards the princess and then smirked.

''Come on princess, I know you're not sleeping.'' She said with a grin.

''Ok, I just can't sleep.'' She said getting up and then looking at her.

''Well, count sheep or drink warm milk.'' Kayla replied, thinking of more.

''Too much going on; the prince, Conor.'' She said rubbing her head.

Kayla paused and then looked at her. She cross her arms and then looked at her. ''You already have your prince,'' She snapped and then looked at her and then went on. ''Conor is yours.'' Kayla finish and then smiled.

''Come on, Kayla; think real.'' She said. ''We can never be together."

Kayla just smirked and looked at her arms crossing them again. Abeke sighed.

Kayla said goodnight to Abeke and went back to the servant's room to get some sleep. She only checked on Abeke for an hour every night then slept for the next day's duties. Abeke was finally alone in the room. But she did not want to be alone.

She layed in bed and then closed her eyes. When she open them the sun shined bright on the morning sky and the birds were doing their song. Marry came back with one of her fancy dresses. Abeke sighed and got up. Something inside her told her this is not going to work out.

Abeke stepped out of the castle, she washed up and got into her dress and was escorted by Marry to the carriage outside. She got to the door she looked at Rollan and Conor leaning beside it talking and Max was talking to Sliver about the rules and what Max had to do if something were to happen. Though she could not hear them, Max just nod at him kindly.

Sliver saw them and bowed there head. The kids did the same thing and looked at them. Abeke nodded walking towards them.

''Ready princess, we're just waiting for Shadow.'' Sliver said.

Shadow was a kid guard. She was the only girl who passed all the tests and helped saved a small village fire just yesterday. She was kind and gentle. She also had a crush on someone, but another time for the details.

Abeke got into the carriage. They made Conor ride inside with her. He smiled at her as he took his seat. Sliver looked at them and then moved the horse along the rocky road. Shadow was running beside them and then grab the handles of the carriage and then leapt in beside Conor.

''Sorry about that, had to do something.'' She said with a grin on her face.

''Just glad you could come.'' Abeke replied.

Abeke's POV

I looked at them both, they both smiled at me with kind faces and bright smiles. I looked outside to the town as people bowed when we passed. I wanted to leap out of there and run away, but I will take Conor with me.

Shadow's POV

I looked at them. They were both thinking about each other. I smiled at them, and I really do hope they can be together and not marry some snob prince she just meeting. I heard rumors about him, and not the good kind.

I wanna be with my crush and I have known them since we were children. His father works at the castle and he soon, he shall take over his dad job. I see him everyday when it comes around dinner, breakfast, and lunch times. Those are some of the happiest time for me. And I cannot wait for lunch today. I hope we can be together and I hope Abeke and Conor can too.

Connor's POV

She looks so pretty, but I don't know whether I should stay that. 'Stupid brain, it could never work'. I looked around and then went back to watching outside. 'Brain you have a job to do and stop causing me to think about her.'  
Wait, I am losing it. I am talking to my brain. Man, why does it have to be like this!

About another minute of not talking to each other. The Carriage stop and everyone inside looked around, Sliver open the door and looked at them. Abeke got up and walked out there with the help of Sliver. Conor and Shadow followed fast behind and headed out into the bright sun.

End of POV

They were on a small hill, way out into the fields. A cherry tree stood alone on the hill. Her mom and dad thought it would be a great place for them to meet up. Abeke sat down on a chair.

''Okay Rollan, scout around.'' Sliver barked and then went on. ''Shadow, he's heading from that way, keep an eye out.'' He said looking and then putting his hands up to his face. ''Conor, stay here with me and guard the princess.'' He smirked smiled at him, which he did not do to the others.

Shane looked around and could see the other castle in the distance. He looked back at his men who were pretending to be guards and knights. He smirked at the plan and then smiled.

''Why do we have to do this.'' A man complained,

''Yeah, we better get more food out of this.'' Replied the second man,

''Shut up you too, you wanna blow us.'' Shane hissed on his house,

Shane started down the hill, and kept walking and stood proud. The men march behind him as they made their way towards him. Sliver saw them and got up to greet them.

Hello, I am Sir Sliver, leader of the knights.'' He bowed. ''Prince Shane?'' He asked looking at the prince.

Shane smiled ''Yeah, I am.'' He said,

Shane looked at Abeke who was sitting there and talking to Conor about things and some upcoming training. Shane gazed at her pretty dress and body. She would be perfect for him. He walked over to them and cleared his throat and then looked at her.

''Oh! Sorry, you must be prince Shane.'' She said with a bow,

Shane nod and then kissed her hand, ''You are lovely.'' His sweet voice spoke.

''Um, thank you.'' She said quickly pulling the hand away.

While they talked, Rollan and max were sitting on top of the carriage talking about how Max kicked him down and beat him. Rollan just argued that he was not ready and they had full training time before she has come here. But of course the two did not get far and stopped. They settled on watching Conor's blood boil. Sliver on the other hand was watching alone with Shadow.

Shane looked and then winked, ''Shall we head to the castle?'' He asked Abeke,

Abeke shrug and then looked around ''Too nice of a day to be inside.'' She commented and then looked at him.

Shane sighed In his head, but only a smile was showing. ''Yeah I guess so.'' he said trying to find a way to get back there.

Sliver looked at him and then grinned, ''Why don't we head back?'' He said looking at everyone.

Shane grabbed Abeke hand and then slammed his bags into Conor, which also made him loose his balance, then walked off with Abeke. Sliver went to help Conor gain his balance and helped him carries the bags. Rollan and Max where going to get down. Rollan looked at him and then gentle slap him on the back hoping to make him fall over on to the ground. Max rolled his eyes and then slapped his back and he fell down to the ground. Max laughed and then walked over and open the door for them, then grab onto the carriage and waited.

Soon was Conor was done putting the bags away he ran over to Rollan and helped him up. Shane ordered his guards to go into town and get something and will meet him back at the her castle when they are done. They left quickly.

''Dude are you okay.'' He asked, pulling him up

''He's going to pay.'' Rollan voice was harsh.

''Aww, come on he did not mean to.'' Conor said, grabbing onto the carriage.

''I could not push him!" Rollan looked at his friend, who was not being very helpful. ''I'll find the truth one way or another.'' He said looking around and then at Max who was listing to them and shaking his head.

Max looked around and then whispered, ''He can never find out.'' He gulped. And tried to get the thought out of his head.

Everyone one was not talking and more looking around at the dark forest. The clouds covered the sky quickly and the wind has picked up a lot.

''Sliver, we need get to shelter'' Conor shouted as the wind got loud.

Rollan looked around ''The wind can blow the carriage away.'' He commented.

Sliver nodded and then looked around ''We need to head north.'' He said.

Everyone nodded as the carriage went into motion. Just then lightning struck a tree and it caught on fire. The horses got scared and bolted along with the prince and princess inside. Rollan and Max manged to stay on, while Conor and Sliver were thrown off into the forest floor hard.

* * *

Whoa... plz review


	5. Abeke's dream

Hi All,

This takes place after they have crashed. Following up where the last chapter left us. Connor and sliver are somewhere else. Rollan and shadow are awake, but not Abeke. This is her dream.

Thanks to mistystar123, who came up with the idea.

* * *

I wander through the woods, my feet silently treading over the fallen leaves, twigs, and decaying organisms. My dress is ripped in places but still remains as a pool over my body.  
Tears run down my face, a silent reminder of Connors being gone.  
Thwump.  
I turn around to see Conor on the ground, his weapon dirty and chipped on the ground beside him. He's unconscious. I race over to his side and begin to gently shake him, hoping to wake him.  
No use.  
I see a note taped to the back.  
/Note\\\\\\\\\\\  
Dear Abeke,  
Take Shane as your husband or else.  
We know where your camp is, and if you decide on the shephard...well  
You're next.  
From, Scapel

* * *

Thank you for reading.

~Spark


	6. Tears and Secrets

Hey guys, I now its been a while since I updated this story. Seems like forever in my book.

Anyway thank you for the nice comments and i hope you enjoy this part. Sorry this is so short. Next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Abeke ran through the forest, trying to follow the tracks where the carriage went off into the forest. She hope and prayed nothing happen to Conor and Silver. Maybe her dream was just her mind playing tricks on her. She shook her head and then kept running.

Max and Rollan were running after her trying to keep up.

''Man, she can run.'' Max gulped,

Rollan nodded, ''Years of chasing me and mostly Conor.'' He smiled.

Max smiled at him, ''Called it,'' he said.

Rollan looked at him and then smiled, ''Dude.'' He laughed and then kept running.

Max smiled, ''Ever kept a secret from people and you would never want to share it with?'' He said.

Rollan paused and then looked at him, ''Depends on what it is.'' He thought. ''Are you a ninja?''

Max smiled at his clueless friend, who did not have a clue of who he really was. Rollan kept asking him if he was all this stuff and not even taking a breath.

Abeke's POV

Abeke final reached the edge of the forest just where we Conor and Silver fell off. She saw the muddy tracks and Conor laying on the ground face down in the mud. Sliver was gently got up and looked at her with a bow.

''Don't get up.'' Abeke said rushing over to her friend,

''I been walking around princess.'' He looked at her ''Just took a break.'' He managed a smile.

Abeke nodded and then bent down to Conor and saw the note. She grasped and then threw away in to the forest and held him in her arms. She started to cry hoping he was not dead.

''He's cold princess.'' Sliver commented, ''We need to get him help, and fast."

Abeke nodded and then kept holding him. Soon Max and Rollan came and looked at them. Rollan kneed down to his friends. Max just stayed there watching all of them.

''Come on, buddy; wake up.'' He muttered, looking at him.

Five minutes went by.

Silver and Max went to find some materials to contact the castle. Max stood guard over Abeke and Conor. They heard footsteps and it was Prince Shane and Shadow walking towards them. Shane smirked but it changed back into a frown. Shadow saw it and got really mad.

''Princess, what are you doing on the ground?'' Shane asked.

''Keeping Conor safe.'' She said, not looking up at him.

''Wow such a mighty knight.'' Shane roared with laughter.

Rollan wanted to punch him. But Sliver and Abeke both shook their heads and looked at him. Shane looked at them and then stopped since no one agreed with him.

''Sorry, I am kidding.'' He finally said.

Abeke just nodded.

Two hours later, a group of knights found them with an unbroken carriage. One of them took Conor ahead of them to the castle to get treated. Abeke almost did not let him go, but of course she had to stay with Shane. They headed back to the castle.

Shane sat in the corner complaining about his dirty clothes. Shadow and Rollan sat inside with them and rolled their eyes. Abeke just ignored all of them and thought about Conor.

''So what is the castle like?'' Shane asked,

Abeke looked around. ''It's a castle.''

''Tell me more.'' He pleaed,

Max looked at him and then smirked, ''Well, the castle has everything a castle needs to have.''

Rollan and Abeke burst into a laughter and so did everyone around them. Shane sat back and looked at them. He was not happy, "They will pay." He muttered.

They got back to the castle. His father and mom greeted him and welcomed their guests with open eyes. Shane smiled, trying to keep his cool on. Conor was still being treated and not awake yet. His mom suggested to go get changed and then meet them for lunch. I wanted to follow Rollan and check on him, but I am a princess and I need to be with a prince. Thank god Max is going with him. I'll check on him later. I turned to my room and closed the door behind me.

Rollan change his clothes in his room. It felt empty without Conor there. Because they would not be able to wear them in the medical bay. He walked to max's room witch was two doors down. He open the door with a smile and saw Max in a different way.

''Oops.'' He said but then kept looking,

Max paused ''I'll explain, just close the door.'' She begged.

Rollan closed the door.

''My Name is Meilin.''


	7. Who is that girl?

hey guys i am back and never going away. Here another part :) :)

sorry i did not update soon, the teachers decide to cram a bunch of homework due on friday, and this new testing thing, required for my class. HMT2 update soon. plz enjoy and review.

* * *

Connor looked around, wondering where he was, or who he was. I woke up in a field and could not remember anything. He called out to see if anyone was watching him or anyone who could help him. He sighed after ten min of waiting for someone to tell him everything.

There was a nice cool breeze and he could see the wind blowing on the field. Truly a lovely picture to paint. He decided to follow the wind and see where it takes I got around the corner I saw a lovely young lady sitting on a rock her back was to me. For some reason I could not take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a white dress and her hair danced in the wind. She was calling someone name Connor?. I wonder who this Connor was?

I just stood there, it was hard to take my eyes off of her. As I looked around the wind started

to pick up and the clouds were joining hands and making the sun go away. It started to rain the the girl looked worried. I pushed myself against the hard cold rain towards her. The faint sound of Connor being called pushed me closer to her. She held out her hand towards me. I took a deep breath and then reached for her hand. We did not touch, the wind pushed me to the ground and then when I looked up someone was holding on to her, and she was struggling.

''You failed knight'' He roared with laughter

''What, leave her alone.'' This was all I could manage to speak out.

''Connor, save me.'' She struggled against his arms.

The men tied her hands together and then threw her on his shoulder and ran on the other side. The girl struggled and tried to beat the guys did not work and the boy just laughed and kept on running, I pushed myself up and then followed him. I was surprised, because of his broken arm in sling. He might not be able to run that much. I was finally able to catch up to him, but then I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. my eyes were blurry and I could see an object laughing and and running. The girls voice faded away and I could barely stand.

He got up and beat his good arm to the ground, He could have saved the girl, who ever she was. He looked around as the clouds kept cloudling up. Soon there were so many people laughing at him and pointing. _What were they laughing at and why._ The sounds got louder and louder. I covered my ears and shook my head ''I tried.'' I screamed. Everything went black.

He shot up and looked around. He was on a castle on a bed. There was a long row of bed's against the wall. There were four other sick/hurt people there. Why is he in a castle? A women notice He was awake and then smiled.

''Connor glad to see you awake.''

''Who Connor? '' I asked looking around

''Its you dear,'' She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

''I dont know what your talking about.'' He said looking around.

''I know you're not lying, I can see it your eyes.'' She said making a note.

''What going to happen to me.'' Connor asked

Meilin looked at Rollan and told him everything that happened, and why she wanted to be a knight. Rollan just looked at her and then sighed. He honestly did not know what to say.

''Does anyone else know about you?.'' He finally asked.

''The Princess does, she knew the first day.'' She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

''Nothing can get past her, she is just like Connor.'' He said but then frown again.

''Do you think he knows, and have you heard.'' I asked walking closer to her.

''No, just me and the Princess.'' He said trying to smile ''I have not heard from him yet.''

Meilin looked at him and could tell that he was so worried about his friend. She thought the only way to cheer him was to tease him. Which was very easy for her to do. Besides a cute boy should never be sad.

''Still sad that a girl kicked your butt.'' She smirked

Rollan shot up ''A girl who's pretending to be a girl.'' He said

''But I am really a girl, but I kicked your butt.'' She said pushing him,

''I let you win.'' He laughed looking at her

''Yeah right, bring it on pretty boy.'' She smirked and then paused

Meilin looked around ''did i really just say that.'' She thought looking at him. She turned and saw Rollan face was pink but then went a normal color and then started out the door.

''Ill check on Conor.'' He said walking out of the room. Then poked his head back in ''Wanna come.'' He asked

Meilin nodded putting her hair back in a ponytail. She followed him out of the door and could not help but to blush walking beside him.


	8. Bring in the princess

Connor looked around as the nurse started to check him out and make sure nothing else was wrong with him. Nothing was wrong he just lost his memory and thinks everything is a toy.

''What are you doing.'' Connor asked looking at him.  
''Nothing, can you just sit still for me.'' The nurse responded.  
''But its hard.'' Connor complained.

Rollan and Max raced into the room, just about the time when max final got her hair back up into her bun. Connor watched them walk in and then waved at them. The nurse sighed and then held down his hands as he kept waving.

''About time you came, good news and bad news.'' Nurse looked at them.  
''Is anything broken or what?'' Rollan asked looking at Connor.  
''His arm, but that can be easy fix.'' The nurse said. ''but he has no memory.''

''Connor, what happen when you pushed me into the mud.'' rollan asked.  
''I don't know but what happens but dose someone have pictures?''  
''No we don't have pictures.'' Max said looking around.  
''Wait are these my brothers, Kevin and Charlie.'' Connor looked happy.  
''No,'' he said and then paused ''yes we are.''  
''We are.'' Max looked up at him with strange eyes,  
''Of course, brother how are you feeling.'' rollan asked.  
''Well I woke up, feeling dizzy and have no idea who I am.'' Connor said.  
''so that sums it all up?'' Max asked looking at him  
''bingo brother.'' Connor said smirk  
''Someone get the princess, she might be the only way to get him back.''  
''Get me back.'' Connor eyes got wide ''where are we going and why?''  
''Max, why don't you go.'' Rollan said looking at the clock. ''she would.''  
''where would she be?'' Max asked looking at Rollan.  
''Hmm heading to her chambers, go up there and bring her down here.''

Max nodded and then quickly walked fast out the door and into the hall way looking around and following the lights where Rollan told her to go. Meanwhile Rollan kept on telling Connor the crazy adventures they had when they first started here. Connor laughed but nothing came to his mind.

''Hurry up max, and princess i hope you can fix him.'' rollan thought as he talked more to Connor


	9. Chapter 9

Max fast walk through the castle, trying to get to her chambers quickly. She saw Shane and Abeke walking down and talking. she frown as she hid in the corner and listen to them talk.

''So princess, i am glad you are not hurt.'' Shane said.

''Yeah, I feel bad for Connor though.'' Abeke said.

''What? Shane growled ''I don't understand you some times.''

Abeke gave him a look and then sighed ''Anyway, i need to head to bed.''

Shane nodded ''Maybe we can go for a nice ride in the morning.''

''Ill see, princess can be very busy.'' Abeke said and then slip through her door and closed it.

Shane face turned evil and then he turned around and headed the way he came.

Max looked and then raced to her door and then knocked on the door.

''Max, thank god you show up.'' Abeke said ''What do you need?''

''Its Connor, he...'' Max said still thinking about what he was going to say. ''um he short of.''

Abeke closed her eyes ''plz tell me he okay?''

''In many ways yes.'' Max said ''He lost him memory, and he has no idea who he is.''

Abeke shot up and then nodded ''Take me to him now.''

Max nodded and then lead the way through the castle.

Meanwhile

Rollan looked at Connor ''So, you can I became knights togeather, well where in training?''

''Idk, but you seem like a very nice boy.'' Connor smiled.

Rollan smirked ''Connor if only you would truly remember me.''

The door open up and Max lead princess Abeke to Connor who looked at her eyes shining.

''Connor, how are you feeling?'' Abeke asked.

''A princess.'' Connor bowed and then looked at her ''What do i owe you this visit?''

Max stood close to Abeke watching both of them. making sure Connor did not try anything.

''Connor, its me Abeke remember all the good times we had.'' Abeke said looking at him.

''Really? dose a knight do this with every princess he encounters?'' Connor smirked.

''Connor.'' Abeke sighed

''Thats my name.'' Connor said.

Abeke pasted herself back and forth and then smirked ''Connor ill smack you.''

''Dose a princess Smack knights?'' Connor asked.

Abeke sighed and then smack him cross the face.

Connor fell backwards on his butt, Rollan and Max laughing in the background while Abeke just grinned.

''What happen?'' Connor asked looking around ''How did i get back here... where is Abeke?''

Rollan smirked ''He gets back and he asked about Abeke.''

Max smack him on the head ''Shut up Rollan.''

Abeke smirked and then looked ''A girls got to do what a girls got to do.''

Connor turned to face Abeke and then smiled '' princess, thank god you are safe.''

Abeke blushed and then hug him ''How do you feel?''

''I fee okay, but i notice i broke my arm but good.'' condor said with a smile.

''you should get some rest Connor.'' Abeke said bushing his hair.

Connor bowed ''As you wish princess.''

Abeke stared into his eyes, while rollan stood there with a evil grin on his face. Max saw that and then pulled him away ''Come on romeo.'' Max said and then pulled him away from them.

Connor fell asleep, and Abeke walked out of the room and closed the door. Shane watched and then went into the room once Abeke was gone. He slowly walked in and saw Connor sleeping there. He smirked getting his knife ready.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Shane smirked walking up to him. He looked so cozy with nice dreams surrounding his thoughts. No one would ever know that that would be the last thing he would think. Shane smirked and then held up the knife looking down at him.

''Connor?'' Rollan asked walking to the door.

''Shut up, he might be sleeping.'' Max said.

''He slept long enough, and i need to know something to pass the test.'' rollan said walking into the door.

Shane sighed and then open the window and jumped out handing in a bush of prickers. Rollan and max peeked out the window and saw Shane, When Shane looked up Rollan and Max hid. Shane sighed and then walked away.

''Connor was almost killed.'' Rollan whispered.

''yeah good thing for us.'' Max commented.

Rollan nodded and then walked over to Connor and shook him.

Connor slowly open his eyes and then sighed at Rollan ''dude you need mouth wash.''

Max nodded smirking ''I told you need mouth wash.''

''that not important now.'' Rollan said sniffing his breath.

''We just saved you.'' Max said.

''Shane tried to kill you while you sleep.'' Rollan said.

Connor sighed and then slowly got up, he felt his broken arm in the sling. ''We need to tell Abeke now.''

''are you sure you rested enough?'' Rollan asked helping Connor.

Connor nodded ''My princess is out there and in trouble.'' He slowly got up ''I am not showing Shane that i am weak.

''I have a plan that might expose him.'' Max grinned.

rollan smirked rubbing his hands togeather ''I like evil plans.''

Connor ignored Rollan right now and then kept looking at Max ''Whatever to get Shane out of this castle for good.''

''Welcome to the darkside boys.'' Max said.

SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA

Abeke past through the hall way thinking about what happen.

Shane walked up to her with a smile on her face ''Princess.''

Abeke sighed and then looked at him ''Prince Shane can i help you?''

Shane herd a howl coming from outside, he knew his buddies where ready. ''Why don't we talk inside your room.''

''Shane what was that?'' Abeke said getting out of his hold.''

''Nothing princess.''Shane growled.

Abeke tried to get out of his grip, but Shane growled and then threw her into the room. He closed behind him.

TBC

What is Max's plan

What going to happen to Abeke

plz review if you know what good for you


	11. Chapter 11

The king and the royal people, followed by the maid and servants and all the guards where in the great hall as the attackers kept them there.

Connor, Rollan and Max where among them and talking to each other.

''Shane is missing and so is the princess.'' Rollan said.

''Shane probably has her.'' Connor growled.

the king herd them talking and then walked over to them ''Where is my daughter, she always hanging around you losers?''

We paused not knowing what to say.

''Well where is my daughter?'' the king picked Connor up by the shirt ''Where is she?''

Connor shook his head and then looked at the king '' I have no idea my lord.''

the king growled and then tossed connor on the floor. He landed on his butt hard.

''Sir, My son is missing.'' The other king said. ''your daughter might be with him.''

the king nodded ''Better with Shane then with that loser.'' His eyes locked on to Connor.

Meanwhile

''Shane where under attack?'' Abeke said looking out the window.

''So?'' Shane said looking at her.

''We need to help my father and the rest of the castle.'' Abeke snarled.

''What good would a princess do?'' Shane Laughed ''Where not going anywhere.''

Abeke walked over to him ''I understand your trying to protect me but Shane we...''

Shane shook his head ''Nope, trying to take over the castle.''

Abeke stepped back in shocked ''My friends where right about you.''

''you just reilized that now?'' Shane said looking at her ''Princess not very smart.''

Abeke growled ''Shane I order you to let me out of here now!''

Shane looked at her and then shrug.

''Shane I order you.'' Abeke growled.

Shane walked over and grab her hands, she was going to hit back but he was strong ''No way.''

Abeke sighed and then decided to scream for help. ''Someone help me Shane is evil.''

Shane grab her and then put his hands over her mouth ''Shut up you princess.''

Abeke struggled and kept trying to speak.

''Don't make me tie you up!'' Shane said hoping she would back down.

Abeke snarled and kept moving ''You would not do that to a princess.''

Shane smirked and then smiled at her ''I would my dear, I would.''

Meanwhile.

''Guards go out there and find my daughter..'' The king barked over to the guards.

Connor sighed as the guards went out but where killed by the attackers. ''Its no use.''

The king growled walking back and worth ''Anyone got a good idea.''

Connor raised his good arm and then looked at the king ''I do my lord.''

The king looked at Connor and Laughed ''You are just a boy with a broken arm.''

Everyone but Max and Rollan laughed along with the king.

''Do you want your daughter back?'' Connor said not waiting for them to stop.

The king looked at him ''Unless you wanna be killed going out the front door, it unless.''

Connor shook his head and then walked over to vent ''We sneak out this secret passage.''

Everyone was shocked, they must be seeing it for the first time.

''How the hell did you know about that?'' Someone asked Connor.

''King maybe it was this boy who ordered the attack on the castle.'' A adult servant said.

the king laughed ''Wilson, this boy is so small and weak no one would dare listen to him.

Connor kept a face ''Rollan and Max come with me, sir we will bring back the princess.''

The king looked at Connor ''Bring her back or you will die.''

Connor nodded and then took the lead.

SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA

''Why do we need to craw through this again.'' Rollan compained.

Max gave him a look ''I through you where a strong knight.''

Rollan sighed ''Fighting monsters and bad guys is one thing, this however is creepy and strange.''

''He never really like small places.'' Connor commented from the lead ''Since he was five.''

Rollan growled ''Connor, if the king dose not kill you then I will.''

Connor rolled his eyes ''where almost there.''

Max peeked down ''the castle is crawling with these attacks, how are we ever going to get to the princess?''

''Leave it to me.'' Connor smirked and then turned left.

They got to the end of the vent and then looked inside. Shane was just about tieing Abeke to a chair and gagging her her. He smirked and then looked at her.

''You gave me no choice.'' Shane said.

Abeke tried to speak

''Now, save your engry.'' Shane walked to the door ''Hope you are cozy, you going to be there for a while.''

Abeke struggled but it was no good.

'' I love to see them struggled.'' Shane said closing the door behind him.

Abeke struggled and then looked around, her eyes popped open when Connor and max fell through the vent.

''we are here.'' Connor said quickly going over to Abeke. He removed her gagged.

''Connor your here.'' Abeke said hugging him. ''Thank god you are not killed.''

''They have to do alot more then getting rid of me.'' Connor winked.

''What about me?'' Rollan said watching them.

Max stood up and then rub her hair ''Rollan how are you still up there?''

''Because i am amazing.'' Rollan grinned.

''We need to get Abeke back to her dad.'' Connor said leading her to the vent.

Abeke shook her head ''We need to fight or find someway to stop Shane.''

''No, Abeke I can't lose you.'' Connor said looking at her.

Abeke took a step back ''I order all of you to help me.''

Rollan and Max paused and then bowed down ''As you wish.''

Connor sighed ''Really your going to agree with her?''

Abeke smirked ''three against one.''

Connor smiled and then sighed ''Fine ill go.''

''Dude when this is done, Ill show you how to not have the ladies win.''

Max and Abeke took the lead and then giggled again.

TBC

plz review


	12. Chapter 12

Abeke took the lead down the hall, killing all the guards that try to stop her. Her friends follow a couple feet behind her friends struggling to catch up to her. They seem to be passing more/killing Shane's men.

''Do you have any clue about where he is?'' Rollan asked.

Abeke shook her head and then kept running.

''So we just run around Crazy until something happens?'' Rollan asked.

''You can do that, or you can come with us and become hero's.'' Max said.

Rollan shrug ''Kind of better then running around in a castle waiting for someone to kill you off.'' Rollan shrug.

Connor sighed ''Where going to stop Shane, we just need to know where he is.''

''Right.'' Abeke agreed and took the lead ''If I was a crazy mad men were would I go?''

Rollan through for a moment and then shrug ''Idk, but not running around the castle.''

''Let me guess, this is the first time your doing this.'' Max said smirking.

Rollan open his mouth and then closed it.

''They made us do practice drills, but this time its a real one.'' Connor laughed ''Rollan would pee his pants.''

Rollan snorted ''Was not my fault, the guards where jump out of no where and..''

One of Shane's men jumped out causing Rollan to scream and likely pee his pants.

The men paused and then looked at Rollan as he saw his wet pants.

''No, I did not if your asking.'' Rollan growled.

The men was confused and pointed the sword at rollan. Abeke kicked him down and killed him fast.

''Leave it to a lady to do a men's job.'' Abeke said.

Connor laughed as Rollan stood there.

''Come on where getting closer.'' Abeke said.

Rollan was still in shocked, Max pulled him with her ''Come on we can change your pants later.''

They continued to run down the hall looking for Shane.

Shane open the doors and then smiled ''Team misfit finally came, took you about ten minutes.''

The team growled, but soon they where surround by guards. Shane smirked.

''Shane why do you do this?'' Abeke asked ''We want the war to stop.''

''I caused this war, I want everyone to see how powerful I am.'' Shane growled.

''Well stop grinning pretty boy, because we are not going to stand around while you take over.'' Max growled.

Shane laughed and so did his men ''plz, A weak princess, A recovering knight who broke his arm.''

Everyone looked at him, trying not to show weakness.

''A knight who just peed his pants.'' Shane smirked ''A girl who is pending to be a man.''

''Ha, not to mention my lord, they are also kids.'' A guard laughed looking at them.

Shane nodded looking at the guard ''Your right number 223.''

Abeke lunged for Shane, but was suprize when a guard blocked her and took her down to the ground. ''Coward.''

Shane looked at her on the floor ''Princess should do as told and not fight back.'' He bent down ''If you where hot, I would throw you in the dungeons with these fools.''

Connor growled and then tackled Shane, both of them crashed through the window falling out of the castle.

Abeke screamed and then went to look out the window, It was a foggy night and they where not where in sight.

The guard attacked the group trying to throw them off. Rollan and Max where fighting and doing a good job.

Abeke continued to fight and then felt a knife on her back, one of Shane's men smirked looking at her.

Just then Abeke's father marched through with the court and lots of guards. Shane's men held up their hands.

''Daughter.'' The king said hugging her daughter tight.

Rollan and Max bowed as the king looked up at them.

''Daddy, Shane is pure evil.'' Abeke said looking at him.

''My son is going to pay for this.'' Shane's dad growled.

''Where is Shane?'' The king asked.

Abeke shrug ''Connor attack Shane as he was about to grab me and they crashed through the window.''

The king nodded ''Come with me, we are heading to the courtyard.''

Everyone nodded and then followed the king and Abeke to the courtyard.

TBC plz review

what going to happen to Connor and Shane?


	13. The end

Abeke and her father and the rest of the group made their way down to the ground. They saw Connor lying there, a small gash was on his forehead. He was breathing.

''Connor omg.'' Abeke said kneeling down to the boy.

''He alive, but it looks like Shane left a note.'' Max grab the note from Connor's body.

The king looked down at the Note.

''Sir.'' A guard came running up to the king ''Connor must have weaken him, there a trail full of blood.''

Abeke hugged Connor, even know he was bloody and dirty.

''He a brave knight.'' The king said. ''What dose the note say!''

Dear Everyone

It's true, I am weaken but only for a little bit. Ill find someone to heal me and then Ill be back to take over the castle. Ill bring stronger men and set more traps. Abeke, you better start thinking about marrying me, because everyone you love will die because you said no. Make sure your knight is well enough, because I wanna finish our little battle.

Shane the true king,

The king growled looking at his guards ''Take some men and follow the blood, find out where he is heading.

The guards nodded and took off to the forest.

''This was written in blood.'' Max said looking at him.

Abeke sighed and then looked at the guards ''We need ot get him fixed up.''

The king nodded ''Carry him.''

Max smiled at Rollan ''We did it.''

''Yeah.'' Rollan said.

Max looked up him and then kissed him right on the lips. Rollan was shock and pee his pants.

SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA SA A SA SA SA SA SA

The next day, there was no sign of Shane and his men. The castle doubled the guards everywhere making sure Shane could not get back into the castle. Abeke spend the last few days hanging out with Rollan and Max who have proven themselves as true knights to protect the princess. They at least had to go into an area with one guard to protected them, but the king said they where the ones who can stop Shane. No one but the nurses where aloud to see Connor as he was recovering from his attack. The king said that Connor is making progress and healing just fine.

''So what shall we do today princess.''Rollan asked with his child full grins.

Abeke snorted ''Stop with the princess thing Rollan, you know my real name.''

Max laughed ''Have you seen his brain, its the size of a walnut.''

''You are saying that, to someone who helped saved the castle and the princess.'' Rollan protested.

Abeke laughed ''Rollan we are the ones who saved the castle.''

''I was the leader who encourage you on.'' Rollan placed his arm on his chest.

''Connor was the one, you pee your pants twice.'' Max smirked.

''I was not ready for the kiss.'' Rollan said looking at her. ''But I did like it.''

Abeke looked out the window ''That what all the boys say.''

''Still I don't now why I kiss you.'' max said looking at him.

''Because you love me,.'' Rollan said getting closer.

Max pushed him away and then smiled ''Nah.''

The door open and Connor walked through the doors, he was wearing a full knights costume. He had a white bandage around his head covering up his gash. His arm was in the sling but the rest of him was alright.

''Connor.'' Abeke raced to him and then hugged him.

''How are you doing?'' Rollan asked looking at them.

Connor paid no attention to him at first and then responded ''O I am doing fine.''

''Come on we will talk later, lets give them some space.'' Max said grabbing Rollan.

''But?'' Rollan protested.

Max kissed him again, Rollan eyes went low and he smiled at her. She pulled him out of the room.

''Have fun you too.'' Max said closing the door.

''Abeke are you okay?'' Connor asked looking at her.

''Thanks to you Connor.'' Abeke said looking at him.

Connor nodded ''I would give my life to protect the one I love.''

''I know.'' Abeke smiled and then laid her head on his chest. ''Your a full knight now.''

Connor nodded ''Had a long talk with the king about a day ago.''

''What did he say?'' Abeke asked.

''He told me I was going to become a full knight and I was truly brave for doing that.'' Connor said.

Abeke punched his good arm ''A dummy idea, but it did save the castle.''

Connor nodded ''He also said that we could...''He whispered the rest in her ear.

''Really Connor.'' Abeke said hugging him and kissing him. ''Are dreams do come true.''

Connor nodded and grab her hand ''Shall we take a walk?''

Abeke nodded ''Since I got my strong knight to protected me then yes.''

The end.

Ill be writing new stories since I finished this one :) look for more stories by me :)


End file.
